Speculum Cor
by MagicDreamz
Summary: heredera magica y muggle, poderes maginificos, viaje al pasado, aventura y misterios, secretos sin resolver, su mejor arma el amor, su mejor aliado el corazon, la esperanza es lo ultimo que muere HG/TR
1. prologo

**Speculum Cor**

**By**

**Magic Dreamz!***

**ACLARACIONES**: antes que nada Harry Potter no me pertenece, pertenece a la grandísima escritora **J.K. Rowling, **yo solo juego con los personajes de ella que se encuentran a mi disposición.

Antes que nada este fic se encuentra centrado en el séptimo año antes de la batalla final. Aquí la batalla final todavía no se ha realizado por lo tanto consideremos que Lord Voldemort tuvo un poco de compasión, y cuando digo compasión me refiero a que está perfeccionando sus planes de ataque, así que por el momento todavía no se desarrolla.

Aquí Hermione Granger es la protagonista y heredera del mundo Muggle y mágico, cabe destacar que nadie sabe, por lo tanto ella va a sufrir un poco por el momento, aunque ser la heredera de trae consigo una serie de poderes majestuosos y magníficos, también traen consigo el poder del perdón absoluto, así que no se espanten si de la noche a la mañana cambia un poco de personalidad, que podríamos describir como perturbadora.

Este fin es un Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle… a mi parecer Mione siempre fue la mente maestra del Trió dorado y no me gusto que la emparejaran con alguien como Ron Weasley (sin ánimos de ofender a las lectoras de ese prototipo de pareja), me gusta más ella con personas de personalidades oscuras y carente de sentimientos, pero que cuando aman lo hacen con intensidad y solo una vez. A mi parecer Tom fue una persona que sufrió y para mi gusto Albus Dumbledore es un viejito manipulador que no cuenta absolutamente la verdad, pero como para toda maldad siempre hay un principio, se irán descubriendo los secretos mejores guardados de el.

Ahora sin más que agregar queridos lectores los dejo con la lectura….wiiiiii

**Prologo **

Como fue que termine en este momento;

Como fue que no me di cuenta como todo cambio;

Como no reaccione en el momento indicado, por que esperar que la persona que más amas y que más te ama esta aun paso de la muerte y todo porque no supe tomar bien mis decisiones, todo porque no me puede quitar la venda de los ojos a tiempo.

Pero eso va a cambiar desde este momento, no me voy a quedar con los brazos cruzados viendo como poco a poco mis seres queridos van pereciendo todo por culpa de un psicótico que no entiende cuales son los limites que existen en la naturaleza.

La decisión estaba tomada viajaría en el tiempo solamente para demostrar al estúpido de Tom Riddle que con Hermione Jane Granger futura princesa de Londres Muggle no se juega.

Muy bien chicas/os aquí les dejo el prologo, tiene un buen de tiempo que no escribo, espero que sea de su agrado sin otra cosa que agregar nos leemos en próximo capi…wiii

P.D.: dejar un review no cuesta nada comenten si les gusta la trama, acuérdense que el apoyo hacia el escritor son sus comentario…pero bueno…besos

By

**Magic Dreamz!***


	2. El inicio de todo

**Speculum Cor**

**By**

**Magic Dreamz!***

**ACLARACIONES**: antes que nada Harry Potter no me pertenece, pertenece a la grandísima escritora **J.K. Rowling, **yo solo juego con los personajes de ella que se encuentran a mi disposición.

Antes que nada este fic se encuentra centrado en el séptimo año antes de la batalla final. Aquí la batalla final todavía no se ha realizado por lo tanto consideremos que Lord Voldemort tuvo un poco de compasión, y cuando digo compasión me refiero a que está perfeccionando sus planes de ataque, así que por el momento todavía no se desarrolla.

Aquí Hermione Granger es la protagonista y heredera del mundo Muggle y mágico, cabe destacar que nadie sabe, por lo tanto ella va a sufrir un poco por el momento, aunque ser la heredera de trae consigo una serie de poderes majestuosos y magníficos, también traen consigo el poder del perdón absoluto, así que no se espanten si de la noche a la mañana cambia un poco de personalidad, que podríamos describir como perturbadora.

Este fin es un Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle… a mi parecer Mione siempre fue la mente maestra del Trió dorado y no me gusto que la emparejaran con alguien como Ron Weasley (sin ánimos de ofender a las lectoras de ese prototipo de pareja), me gusta más ella con personas de personalidades oscuras y carente de sentimientos, pero que cuando aman lo hacen con intensidad y solo una vez. A mi parecer Tom fue una persona que sufrió y para mi gusto Albus Dumbledore es un viejito manipulador que no cuenta absolutamente la verdad, pero como para toda maldad siempre hay un principio, se irán descubriendo los secretos mejores guardados de el.

Ahora sin más que agregar queridos lectores los dejo con la lectura….wiiiiii

**Capitulo 1**

**El inicio de todo**

Mi vida es un completo asco, en qué momento tuve que nacer en la familia real de Inglaterra y para colmo no podía ser de una de las ramas secundarias…NO, tenía que ser en la rama heredera del trono, pero ese no era el mayor de mis problemas no, tenía que ver como poco a poco las personas morían ante mis ojos sin que hubiera algo que pudiera hacer.

La verdad esta vida ya me estaba cansando por un lado en el mundo Muggle, había que estudiar los protocolos, audiencias, alianzas, etc., etc., solo porque en un futuro demasiado próximo entiéndase por un mes me toca relevar del cargo a mi queridísima abuela Jane.

Mi abuela es la persona más dulce y bondadosa que hay en este planeta, ella fue la que me enseño que las diferencias de sangre no existes, solo existen la suerte y que a algunos como es el caso de nosotros nos toco llevar un apellido, fortuna y familia de abolengo, que por eso nunca había que hacer distinciones hacia la sangre ya que toda era del mismo color.

Por otro lado el mundo Mágico, mis mejores amigos Ronald Weasley un excéntrico pelirrojo que tiene cuatro estómagos en vez de uno, de carácter terco, bondadoso, sincero y demasiado despistado e inocente, mi otro mejor amigo Harry Potter el tan afamado niño que vivió, la verdad el es un caso perdido es demasiado temerario, valiente, terco, impulsivo pero también es sincero, bondadoso, inocente y una de las cualidades que siempre voy a admirar es que es muy solidario con las personas a las que él en verdad quiere.

Pero el caso no es ese, el caso es que hay un loco psicópata que está causando caos y guerra, generando pánico en las poblaciones mágicas existentes todo porque quiere preservar la pureza de la sangre que en mi opinión es una reverenda estupidez.

Sin embargo, las características de este distinto ser que se hace llamar así mismo Lord Voldemort son las mismísimas características de una serpiente mezclada con un humano, pero eso no es todo él defiende y pelea por una causa que para mí no tiene lógica, ya que ante todo él es mestizo y por lo tanto para mí su defensa contra los sangres sucias (entiéndase por hijos de Muggles que tiene en sus organismos la magia que de generación a generación pasa hasta que llega el momento en que despierta del todo), es una total sandez.

Lo que me da más risa hasta el momento es que yo siendo la mejor amiga de Harry Potter, parte del trió dorado, defensora de los derechos de los elfos, una hija de muggles en toda la extensión de la palabra, Gryffindor de corazón e Slyterin de mente (eso es uno de mis secretos mejores guardados), nunca hayan descubierto que se encontraban entre la heredera al trono.

El unico consuelo que me queda es que al no saberlo puedo ser lo que yo considero una adolescente normal, aunque un poco excéntrica porque prefiero leer y aprender a estar perdiendo el tiempo en niñerías como otras personas, por algo era considerada una rata de biblioteca, pero ellos nunca sabrán las cosas tan interesantes que uno encuentra cada dos por tres.

Sin embargo, es algo de lo que nunca se van a enterar, Salí de mis meditaciones ya que frente a mí se encontraba un pequeño Slyterin de primer año, se veía lindo ya que sus ojos de color verde musgo brillaban con la inocencia de un niño en su primer año.

Eres Hermione Granger- pregunto en un suave murmullo

Si y tu pequeñas serpiente inocente como te llamas- pregunte dulcemente

Vladimir Alexander Mcgregor encantado de conocerla mi lady- dijo tomado mi mano suavemente y dándole un pequeño beso en el dorso para después soltarla suavemente, yo parpadee sorprendida, ya que no todos los días te encontrabas a un prospecto de serpiente y mas que no te ataque en el intento más a mi por ser hija de muggles

El gusto es mio caballero, pero hay algo que me intriga Srito. Mcgregor- conteste de acuerdo al protocolo

Dígame usted majestad en que este noble sirviente le puede servir- dijo dándome una pequeña reverencia, si antes estaba en sorprendida ahora estaba en shock

Como sabe usted…- dije sin terminar la oración

Fácil mi familia es la guardiana de la suya desde las eras de Merlín y aunque no lo crea y permítame el atrevimiento mi Lady no entiendo ni comprendo por qué se deja tratar de una manera tan horrible por estos simples plebeyos- contesto mirándome directamente

Mi dulce Slyterin, como comprenderás nadie sabe que pertenezco a la realeza del mundo Muggle, lo unico que yo quiero es poder vivir un poco como una adolescente normal, en vez de ser tratada como un modelo a seguir y me adulen por quedar bien con la heredera- dije con pesar

Entiendo perfectamente eso mi Lady, pero bueno nada mas le comunico que usted no es solamente la heredera del mundo Muggle si no también del mundo mágico- dijo sentándose alado mio

Cómo?- inquirí otra vez en shock

Como vera desde hace tiempo en el mundo mágico rige el ministerio pero eso fue porque la realeza le otorgo esa oportunidad ya que dentro de sus descendientes no había nacido un heredero que demostrara tener capacidades mágicas, por eso se firmo un acuerdo en el que el día en que apareciera el heredero al trono que tuviera ciertas características especificas se les regresarían los derechos correspondiente a su familia, que cabe decir tiene más historia de lo que usted cree.- termino de decirme

O sea que no solamente voy a tener que hacerme cargo del mundo Muggle si no que del mundo mágico también, demasiado complicado es ser yo.- dije con pesar

Jajaja mi lady por eso le vengo a dar una noticia, aunque déjeme decirle que nos desviamos un poco del tema- dijo otra vez formalmente

Haber querido Slyterin, primero que nada no me llames lady, segundo compórtate conmigo normalmente y deja los formalismos para reuniones oficiales ya que solamente eres un niño y tercero dime Mione- dije sonriéndole dulcemente ocasionando que él se sonrojara

Pero…-intento decir

Pero nada, así que ya sabes dime cual es el recado Alex-

Que dentro de las próximas 24 horas llega su guardián para ayudarle en todo lo que necesite y casi se me olvida la requieren en la oficina del director- dijo sonriendo apenado

Gracias pequeño- dije dándole un beso en la mejilla y caminando para salir de la biblioteca dejando atrás a un niño sonrojado

Camine rápido ya que la plática con el pequeño Alex me entretuvo un poco del tiempo requerido, pero fue por decirlo de alguna manera educativa y refrescante. Me detuve al llegar a la gárgola

Tarta de Manzana- pronuncié ocasionando que se moviera dejándome el paso

Adelante- escuche después de tocar la puerta

Me mando a llamar director- dije

Un caramelo de limón- ofreció a lo que yo negué suavemente y me ofreció la silla que tenía delante de él y ahí es donde me pude dar cuenta que dentro de la habitación de encontraban Harry, Ron, la jefa de mi casa y el profesor Snape.

Bueno ya que la señorita Granger nos hizo el honor de poder ver su presencia, creo que podemos empezar no?- inquirió con sarcasmo Snape

Basta Severus creo que hay asunto más importantes que tratar en esta reunión- dijo mi jefa de casa

Bueno en vista de los últimos acontecimientos lamento decirle esto Srita. Granger pero sus padres fueron asesinados por mortifagos y su abuela está al borde de la muerte- dijo sin disfrazarme y dejándome en shock mientras lagrimas corrían por mi cara.

Cómo?- logre pronunciar con dificultad

Ahora lo que me así falta que estuviera sorda- dijo Snape haciendo que lo fulminara con la mirada y creo que algo vio por que le recorrió un escalofrió

La noche pasada un grupo de mortifagos entro a su casa torturando y matando a sus padres, su abuela se hizo pasar por muerta pero la dejaron demasiado herida y los sanadores no creen que sobreviva la noche, ahora lo que nos concierne en este momento es Srita. Granger por que no nos había comunicado que su abuela es la actual reina de Inglaterra- dijo un su característico tono amable y jocoso que en vez de caer bien en estos momentos me estaba sacando de quicio

Porque es algo que no les concierne a ustedes sobre todas las cosas- dije con enfado

Creo Srita. Granger que no entiende su lugar en estos momentos, la pregunta del millón es porque no había comunicado su próxima herencia- dijo serio el director

Por que como vuelvo a repetir es algo que no les interesaba, lo que era mi vida privada es eso PRIVADA así que por qué no me hace el favor de guardarse sus comentarios y así me ahorra la penosa situación de ponerlo en su lugar director- dije seriamente

Creo que no nos entendemos Srita. La próxima víctima puede ser usted- dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos cosa que me hizo levantar mis escudos mentales ya que quería leerme

Am… creo que si nos entendemos perfectamente Dumbledore así que con el debido respeto le pido no más bien le exijo que deje de leerme la mente y por favor que esto termine lo más rápido posible porque tengo que visitar a mi abuela- dije ahora con enojo

Usted no va a ir a ninguna parte que no entiende que está en peligro- dijo Snape

Lo que ustedes no entienden es que YO voy a ir a ver a mi abuela quieran o no, así que quien me va a detener ustedes, déjenme decirles que eso no va a ser posible por que las reglas dictan que tanto el mundo Muggle y mágico esta a mi disposición y si yo quiero que sea verde es verde, así que sin más que agregar creo que esta junta termino, así que con su permiso yo me retiro- inquirí parándome y yéndome hacia la puerta pero un hechizo paso rosándome cosa que hizo que volteara para ver a Harry y a Ron con las varitas levantadas

Por favor Mione no hagas que te lastimemos es por tu bien- dijo Harry

Por mi bien, enserio quieres que crea que todo es por mi bien, si no fuera por mí no serias nadie, entiéndelo nadie porque yo soy la que te ha mantenido vivo hasta este momento así que no me vengas a decir que es por mi bien y que es por mi mal, tu más que nadie eres incapaz de decidir que decisiones puedo tomar y cuáles no-dije irritada

Entonces creo que no vas a salir de aquí y eso va a hacerse por las malas- dijo mirándome fijamente

Pues que así sea Potter- dije empuñando mi varita y alzando mi cara orgullosamente

ALTO- grito una voz desconocida hasta ese momento

Quien eres?- dijo Snape con recelo apuntando al encapuchado que venía acompañado de 6 personas mas

Alguien al que le debes respeto Prince- dijo el misterioso

Qué diablos…quien eres tú y como sabes mi apellido paterno- dijo encolerizado Snape

La noble casa Prince estaría muy decepcionada que su heredero fuera un inepto que no sabe distinguir aun superior cuando lo ve, por otra parte me veo en honrosa necesidad de llevarme a la princesa con la reina- dijo el hombre encapuchado

Lo dudo mucho joven, la Srita. Granger no puede salir de este colegio ya que como alumna está claro que no puede desobedecer mis órdenes- dijo Dumbledore

Albus Dumbledore queda relevado de su cargo de director y en su lugar queda la Srita. Galatea Mcdilan- dijo con autoridad

Quien eres tú para revelarme de un cargo al cual no tienes derecho de quitarme porque no eres nadie de autoridad- dijo levantando su varita

Se equivoca mi nombre es Imperios Maxwell heredero de la dinastía Maxwell custodio de la familia real y jefe de los elementales y legitimo guardián de la heredera al trono - dijo bajándose la capucha y dejando ver a un joven de mi edad, rubio, de cabello trenzado hasta la espalda baja, ojos color azul cielo y cuerpo de infarto.

Existen de verdad los elementales- dijo Snape con los ojos como platos

Claro que si Prince, solamente que cada uno de mis compañeros maneja un elemento, la única con la capacidad de manejarlos todos es nuestra princesa aquí presente- dijo mirándome directamente

De donde te conozco- dije reconociendo la sonrisa de medio lado

Hay Mya ya no te acuerdas de tu querido Maxy- dijo una voz suave y melodiosa

Maxy, como estas me has tenido abandonada- dije haciéndole un puchero

Ya ves querida gajes del oficio ahora si eres tan amable de acercarte nos podremos ir mas que pronto de este colegio- dijo Max, a lo que yo le hice caso

Eso sí que no, usted Srita. Granger no se puede ir, tiene un deber con la sociedad y tiene que ayudar a destruir a Voldemort- dijo la jefa de mi casa que hasta ese momento se había mantenido al margen

Disculpe profesora pero ellos ya no son mis amigos y ustedes de ahora en adelante se dirigirán a mi persona como Princesa o Reina y deberán seguir el protocolo- dije seriamente- vámonos Max.

Nos desaparecimos de la oficina del director, para aparecernos en el cuarto de un hospital, específicamente en el cuarto de mi abuela, la cual se encontraba toda entubada y con un respirador artificial, me dio un coraje horrible, sentí una opresión en el pecho y el llanto que estaba acumulado fluyo libremente.

Me dio tristeza ver a mi abuela en ese estado, llore por la traición de mis seres queridos, por interesarles más un simple titulo que yo como persona, llore por la muerte de mis padres, llore por la maldita persona que me destruyo la vida y se llevo la de mis seres queridos.

No sé realmente cuanto tiempo estuve llorando me perdí cuando mi abuela despertó y pronuncio sus últimas palabras, me perdí cuando dio su último aliento, lo que si hice fue tomar una decisión, cambiaria el pasado, el reino mágico y Muggle quería nueva reina, pues una reina iban a tener y no solamente aquí en el presente, sino también en el pasado, demostraría que todos pueden tener una segunda oportunidad aunque no se las merezcan, por que se que dentro de toda persona siempre ha existido algo de amor o compasión, y que para que alguien se vuelva malo siempre hay alguien que hace el mal desde el principio, siempre es alguien que nació con maldad en su corazón y que se fue poniendo peor con los años.

Tenía que demostrar al mundo mágico que con la Reina Hermione Jane Granger no se juega y para eso tendría que demostrar todo mi conocimiento adquirido a lo largo de los años, ya que los viajes dejan algo bueno aparte de disfrute.

Me levante suavemente, y lo sentí, de pronto sentí una brisa susurrarme al oído

"_**perdónalos, perdóname y perdónate tu eres la esperanza consumida, tu eres el enviado de la luz, rescata su alma de la condena la cual no merece por las circunstancias que vivió, rescátalo de la luz de las tinieblas, hija tu eres la única con tanto amor que es capaz de sentir por los dos, empieza ahora encuéntrale y dale una muestra de ese amor, viaja aun pasado libre de maldad en él y demuéstrale lo que es el amor"**_

Esas fueron las últimas palabras de mi abuela y se lo demostraría, le demostraría a todo el mundo que aunque sea lo último que haga no habrá en este futuro muerte.

Con un pase de mi mano, deje ver mi verdadera apariencia, otro de mis secretos, dejando ver a una mujer de 17 años con el cabello largo y sedoso trenzado de tal forma magnífica que me hacía ver mis rasgos etéreos, mis pómulos suavemente perfilados, mi nariz respingada, mis ojos rasgados de un color dorado liquido, mi piel cremosa, el vestido blanco me hacía ver como un ángel de la salvación, caía suavemente en mis curvas acentuando cada parte de mi cuerpo y pareciendo que andaba desnuda, mis pies enfundados en unas sandalias de tacón alto, hechas por las hadas como regalo de cumpleaños dejaban una estela de brillo a casa paso que daba.

Las personas en la habitación se reverenciaron haciendo que sonría dulcemente

Levántense mis serviciales hombre- dije con voz melódica

Su majestad por fin se deja ver en todo su esplendor- dijo Max

Querido Max, mi tiempo aquí apenas va a iniciar por lo que me veo en la decisión de congelarlo para la misión que tengo en mente, necesito que en 20 min reúnas a los elementales, a los clanes elficos, a las hadas, a los buenos amigos vampíricos y licántropos, a los duendes, y que me dejen a un grupo de su confianza a cargo, viajaremos al pasado querido amigo- dije sonriéndole tiernamente

Como usted ordene majestad- dijo reverenciándome suavemente

Por el momento los quiero en el castillo de Francia ahí me apareceré en un momento- dije para desaparecerme.

Muy bien chico/a aquí está el primer capítulo de esta historia, realmente espero que sea de su agrado, algunos pensaran que voy rápido en muchas cuestiones, pero es parte de la trama, ya que lo verdaderamente bueno a mi consideración es cuando viaja al pasado.

Pero bueno acuérdense de dejarme un review, no cuestan nada son absolutamente gratis, y comenten si les gusto aun que sea un poco, jajaja acepto todo tipo de comentario constructivos, por que se que no ha de ser perfecta mi narración pero para cualquier escritor los insultos son una intolerancia hacia mi persona.

Se despide de ustedes

By

**Magic Dreamz**


	3. El encuentro

**Capitulo 2**

**El encuentro**

**By**

**Magic Dreamz**

Me aparecí en un bosque de vegetación un poco deprimente, casi toda la vegetación muerta, camine por el sendero en el que al final se distinguía un castillo algo tenebroso, dance con paso suave hasta llegar a la puerta principal reviviendo a casa paso al majestuoso bosque que dejaba atrás.

Entre abriendo la puerta con un suave aleteo de mi mano, marche por el salón principal topándome con una que otra persona que apenas me veía y se quedaba paralizada, los elfos domésticos me reverenciaban a mi paso y entonces la vi, la puerta de una sala de reuniones en donde se escuchaban gritos agonizantes, abrí de nuevo las puertas de par en par con otro aleteo de mi muñeca, la sala quedo en silencio solamente se escuchaban los sollozos de las víctimas del maltrato.

Los mortifagos levantaron sus varitas, pero estas al percibir quien era se tiraron al suelo marcando un camino ante la mirada incrédula de muchos, camine a paso lento hasta mi objetivo, las victimas del ultraje, llegue y me arrodille suavemente para ver a una mujer de cabello rubio platinado, de facciones hermosas casi moribunda, con un canto recitado la mujer abrió los ojos y me sonrió puede ver perfectamente los ojos del cielo en ella, me agradecía por haber la salvado a lo que yo le sonreí y repetí la acción con la persona que al parecer era su hijo, Draco Malfoy, el abrió sus ojos plata de forma incrédula pero le sonreí de manera amable y tierna, los ayude a incorporarse cambiando de paso sus vestimentas bañadas en su sangre por unas de color blanco.

Mi ahijado y mi mejor amiga Cissa, lamento llegar tan tarde-solo mi voz como un canto a sus oídos haciendo que todo el mundo guarde silencio, ellos lucen desconcertados pero en los ojos de Cissa está el reconocimiento

Majestad- dice Cissa con los ojos llorosos haciendo una reverencia que fue detenida en un segundo por mi

Cissa que te he dicho sobre reverenciarme amiga- dije mirándola fijamente

Gracias- fue todo lo que pudo decir, Draco seguí igual de desconcertado que al principio pero lo entiendo el no sabe que en este futuro voy a ser su madrina.

Les regale una sonrisa amable antes de darme vuelta lentamente para encontrarme con mi objetivo, un hombre con apariencia de serpiente que es capaz de fundir medio entre las masa que me miraba fijamente a su lado estaba una serpiente demasiado grande y que se alzaba majestuosa a su lado mirándome con sus ojos amarillos y buscando una señal de reconocimiento

_majesssstad_- dijo la serpiente en parsel

_Querida Nagini que te dicho sobre adularme a mí por sobre todas las cosas- _conteste en el mismo idioma haciendo que los ojos de ese ser se abrieran como platos

_Ya lo sé querida ama pero me has tenido demasiado abandonada_- me contesto y en sus ojos pude ver un deje de reproche

_Mi querida niña ya lo sé pero hay que darle tiempo al tiempo solamente falta un pequeño y literal viaje para poner la cosas en orden_- inquirí amablemente

_Como usted diga mi hermosa señora_- me contesto y se acerco serpenteando para que yo la acariciara y ella me diera un lamido con su lengua en señal de agradecimiento.

Ahora mi atención se centraba en ese ser que se dice lleno de maldad, el me miraba con pura desconfianza y odio por lo de su querida amiga Nagini, yo le sonreí amorosamente y el clavo su mirada más profundamente, me fui acercando mas y mas y cuando estuve a 5 pasos de acercarme a él me detuve, lo mire con dulzura y amor y él me miro con sorpresa, creo que son muy pocas las cosas que lo sorprende y en lo personal me gusta ser yo la que lo haga y espero seguir haciendo regularmente.

Tom Riddle- dije suavemente

Quien eres- me exigió en un sisineo odioso

Mi nombre es Hermione Jane Granger…- no me dejo terminar

Una sangre sucia- grito colérico

Reina del mundo Muggle y Mágico- dije suavemente

Que quieres- dijo sonando enojado

A ti- no esperaba esa respuesta por lo que alzo su varita contra mi

Morirás- dijo pensado seguramente que yo lo quería matar

Te equivocas querido Tom, estoy aquí para detener todo esto, pero lo que menos quiero es tu muerto, lo que quiero es tu corazón, mente y espíritu- dije sonriéndole amorosamente.

Como crees que tu insolente puedes pedirme algo que no vas a obtener y menos de mi, pero sobre todo como hozáis desafiarme- dijo apuntando su varita fieramente contra mí.

No te desafío a ti Tom Riddle, estoy aquí para salvarte de la condena eterna a la que estas destinado, a tratar de hacerte una remuneración por todo el daño que te ocasionaron en el pasado y por todo el daño que tu odio a desatado- dije empezando a acortar la distancia que nos separaba, el se miro sorprendido pero su mirada tenía un atisbo de tristeza e inocencia corrompida.

Como quieres que yo crea en algo a lo que ya no puedo alcanzar- dijo en un susurro

Si puedes, solamente tienes que demostrarme lo que sientes- dije tiernamente

Pero cómo puede un ser como tú, un ser lleno de la luz, pueda mostrar su misericordia hacia este ser lleno de oscuridad- dijo sin mirarme y por primera vez vi al ser que mataron poco a poco, al que fueron envenenando, el que corrompió la misma sociedad, todavía había esperanza, todavía existía algo dentro del que se mantuvo puro, el guardo su corazón bajo llave para no parecer débil hacia quienes lo dañaron en el pasado. Me dio coraje y sentí unas ansias de matar ya que nadie lastima lo que es por derecho propio mio, esto terminaba aquí, no concibo que las personas paguen culpas ajenas aunque estas también hayan hecho daño, pero eso se debe a que para toda reacción hay una causa.

Por el simple y sencillo hecho de que eres mio- dije dejando a todos sorprendidos pero más a él, ya que me aproxime y le di un tierno beso, demostrando el amor que va a tener y a recibir de mi. Me separe lentamente de él y empecé a notar los cambio, sus cuerpo delgado agarro textura, masa muscular y forma, sus ojos rojos cambiaron a un azul tormentoso tirándole a negro, su cara se transformo en la más bella que pudo haber, de pómulos fuertes y perfilados, nariz recta, labios carnosos y su cabello castaño caía enmarcando su rostro dando un aire sexy y misterioso.

Esta es tu prueba Tom Riddle, mi tiempo aquí por el momento ha terminado, pero no te preocupes regresare, pero cuando lo haga todo abra terminado y podrás vivir la vida que siempre debiste de tener amor mio- dije depositando otro dulce besos en sus labios, cuando me separe el me miraba anhelante y me sonrió, me regalo una sonrisa dulce a la que yo conteste para después desaparecer.

Me aparecí en el castillo de Francia, donde ya debía de estar todo preparado para mi llegada, camine despacio por los largos pasillos hasta que llegue a la sala de conferencia que tenia instalada ahí, abrí las puertas de par en par dando aviso de mi llegada, las personas ahí dentro se inclinaron en señal de respeto, pero yo iba tan metida en mi mundo o más bien repasando todo lo que iba a hacer llegando al pasado, primero que nada sabía que era arriesgado, segundo necesitada de todas las piezas del tablero para descifrar al causante de todo este caos, tercero necesitaba componer todas las cosas que nunca debieron de suceder porque por algo se creó este tipo de tiempo-espacio alterno en donde la realidad no es más que la ficción de un juego de telaraña.

Majestad- pronunciaron alto sacándome de paso de mis meditaciones

Dime Max- conteste

Ya está todo listo, cual es el siguiente paso- pregunto siguiendo el protocolo

Viajar, quiero a todo el mundo que no mande a reunir fuera de esta habitación, los que si les pido de la manera más atenta que se tomen todos de la mano- dije sonriéndoles y ellos realizaron actividades que pedí

Listo chicos, ahora si lo que les voy a pedir no es nada fácil, pero están en todo su derecho de negarse, no voy a llevar a nadie por la fuerza y ustedes lo saben perfectamente, la misión aparentemente es fácil, mas sin embargo no sabemos qué secretos puedan salir a la luz, ni sabemos contra que realmente nos estamos enfrentando por esa simple y sencilla razón les pido que tomen sus propias decisiones y los que vayan a aceptarla se queden los que no por favor se pueden retirar- dije mirándolos fijamente a todos, nadie se movió.

Su majestad, estamos con usted ya que para todos nosotros es un gran honor- dijo Max

De acuerdo señoras y señores, las presentaciones las vamos a hacer haya, por el momento **Tempus****desistere******* –grite el hechizo- listo chicos en lo que nosotros viajamos el tiempo aquí se va a detener hasta el momento que viajemos de regreso, ya tengo todo preparado y listo para nuestra llegada- dije seriamente y empecé a recitar el hechizo de magia antigua;

**Rex cronos princeps aperi tempus site, libere transeamus travel foliis ad te data, fac componere fecit malum non est quod*****.**

Termine de recitarlo y ante nosotros apareció un portal, por el cual todos mis compañeros de misión fueron pasando, yo pase al final pero con una cosa en mente, nadie va a saber qué fue lo que los golpeó, van a conocer que con la reina nadie se mete y que con sus seres queridos tampoco, fue mi último pensamiento antes de cruzar completamente el portal que nos llevaría a nuestro destino.

Y listos chicos otro capítulo más…es pero que la historia sea de su agrado, sin otra cosa más que agregar me despido de ustedes

*******detener tiempo**

***rey cronos, líder del tiempo abre tu portal, déjanos movernos libremente en el, deja viajar al pasado a la fecha que deseo, déjame componer el mal que se ha ocasionado sin razón.**

Acuérdense que dejar un review no cuesta nada

**By **

**Magic Dreamz!*****  
**


	4. Escenarios

**Speculum Cor**

**By**

**Magic Dreamz!***

**ACLARACIONES**: antes que nada Harry Potter no me pertenece, pertenece a la grandísima escritora **J.K. Rowling, **yo solo juego con los personajes de ella que se encuentran a mi disposición.

Antes que nada este fic se encuentra centrado en el séptimo año antes de la batalla final. Aquí la batalla final todavía no se ha realizado por lo tanto consideremos que Lord Voldemort tuvo un poco de compasión, y cuando digo compasión me refiero a que está perfeccionando sus planes de ataque, así que por el momento todavía no se desarrolla.

Aquí Hermione Granger es la protagonista y heredera del mundo Muggle y mágico, cabe destacar que nadie sabe, por lo tanto ella va a sufrir un poco por el momento, aunque ser la heredera de trae consigo una serie de poderes majestuosos y magníficos, también traen consigo el poder del perdón absoluto, así que no se espanten si de la noche a la mañana cambia un poco de personalidad, que podríamos describir como perturbadora.

Este fin es un Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle… a mi parecer Mione siempre fue la mente maestra del Trió dorado y no me gusto que la emparejaran con alguien como Ron Weasley (sin ánimos de ofender a las lectoras de ese prototipo de pareja), me gusta más ella con personas de personalidades oscuras y carente de sentimientos, pero que cuando aman lo hacen con intensidad y solo una vez. A mi parecer Tom fue una persona que sufrió y para mi gusto Albus Dumbledore es un viejito manipulador que no cuenta absolutamente la verdad, pero como para toda maldad siempre hay un principio, se irán descubriendo los secretos mejores guardados de el.

Ahora sin más que agregar queridos lectores los dejo con la lectura….wiiiiii

**Escenarios**

Oscuridad…

Soledad…

Maltrato…

Inseguridad…

Frio…

Odio…

Resentimiento…

Simples sentimientos humanos que muestran la debilidad del mismo, dulces tormentos de los cuales nos alimentamos y hacemos más fuerte…esas emociones que ocasionas acciones de cadena, simple y sencillamente porque nadie mide las consecuencias.

Somos seres ambiciosos, seres que nada mas queremos una sola oportunidad para apoderarnos de nuestro tesoros….tesoros ricos en emociones negativas…y en estos precisos momentos queremos a nuestro trofeo mas grande, queremos a Tom Riddle…

EN ALGUN LUGAR DE INGLATERRA

Maldita cucaracha…no te muevas de donde te dejo- gritaba una mujer de aspecto refinado a un niño de 4 años que lloraba a lagrimas de sangre y de dolor por dejarlo encerrado y golpeado…la mujer azoto la puerta ante la mirada de miedo del cachorro.

Tom Riddle se llamaba la pobre criatura que en esos momentos sufría como ningún otro de pena y desdicha, por ser tratado de forma tan cruel y malvada por esa mujer que se hacía llamar su dadora de hogar.

Tenía miedo, demasiado porque siendo realistas en estos momentos siendo un niño puro y no corrompido por la maldad le daba pánico las figuras que lo observaban desde la oscuridad como esperando algo de él.

No quería que lo tocaran, no quería que lo lastimaran, no quería sentir dolor, lo que deseaba más que nada en estos momentos era tener una familia que lo quisiera y que lo deseara junto a ellos, que lo cuidaran y mimara, que lo quisieran…con esos pensamientos en su mente se quedo dormido sin saber que en algún lugar alguien escucho su plegaria silenciosa y destruyo las figuras que lo asechaban.

EN ALGUN LUGAR DEL VALLE PEQUEÑO DE HANGLETON

NO LOS ENCUENTRO- decía un muchacho de facciones finas y muy atractivo sentado a las faldas de una mujer mayor de facciones angelicales y cuerpo esbelto.

Calma pequeño, ellos aparecerán mi niño, ya veras encontraras a tu familia mi muchacho- decía con voz calmada, aunque por dentro estaba que la ansiedad le carcomía el alma.

Pero madre si no fuera por culpa de su padre y hermano yo no me hubiera separado de ella nunca, no la hubiera dejado con nuestro hijo, no hubiera dejado que ellos ocuparan su magia en contra de su propia familia, madre es que me duele no saber nada de ellos, me duele como no tienes idea- decía Thomas, ya que el hecho de que su suegro y cuñado lo hayan separado de la mujer que el verdaderamente amaba y le hayan quitado a su primogénito, no tenia nombre, como ellos podrían pensar que estaba junto por ella por un filtro, bueno al principio fue así mas sin embargo ella dejo de dárselo y el realmente la amo, muchos no considerarían a Merope como la mujer más bella, pero a sus ojos era hermosa, no sabía cómo pero él la veía como la mujer más linda del planeta, con esos cabellos tan largos y sedosos, sus facciones finas, el cuerpo de diosa, no supo cuando ni donde pero él se enamoro de ella.

Tranquilo mi pequeño, encontraremos a tu familia lo prometo- dijo su madre de manera serena, aunque sufriendo por ver el sufrimiento de su unico hijo. Pero manteniendo la esperanza dentro de su corazón, su esposo había salido esta mañana por que les habían enviado una carta dándoles la ubicación de su nieto, pero no le había dicho nada a su hijo para no lastimarlo.

EN UN LUGAR DEL SUR DE FRANCIA

Pronto, muy pronto veremos quien realmente está jugando con todos, muy pronto- dijo la persona mientras observaba el hermoso jardín que se asomaba por la ventana

**Agradecimientos: mely, susan- black7, ****home turetfg, Ainums, Gladis y zuoteyu… les agradezco su review me encantaron…disculpen por poner hasta ahorita el otro capitulo pero andaba atariada con la uni y todo eso…**

**Sin mas que agregar me despido y les invitho a dejar un review a estha locaa escrithoraa ahhh..**

**Los kiereee**

**By**

**Magic Dreamz!***


	5. Escenarios II

**Speculum Cor**

**By**

**Magic Dreamz!***

**ACLARACIONES**: antes que nada Harry Potter no me pertenece, pertenece a la grandísima escritora **J.K. Rowling, **yo solo juego con los personajes de ella que se encuentran a mi disposición.

Antes que nada este fic se encuentra centrado en el séptimo año antes de la batalla final. Aquí la batalla final todavía no se ha realizado por lo tanto consideremos que Lord Voldemort tuvo un poco de compasión, y cuando digo compasión me refiero a que está perfeccionando sus planes de ataque, así que por el momento todavía no se desarrolla.

Aquí Hermione Granger es la protagonista y heredera del mundo Muggle y mágico, cabe destacar que nadie sabe, por lo tanto ella va a sufrir un poco por el momento, aunque ser la heredera de trae consigo una serie de poderes majestuosos y magníficos, también traen consigo el poder del perdón absoluto, así que no se espanten si de la noche a la mañana cambia un poco de personalidad, que podríamos describir como perturbadora.

Este fin es un Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle… a mi parecer Mione siempre fue la mente maestra del Trió dorado y no me gusto que la emparejaran con alguien como Ron Weasley (sin ánimos de ofender a las lectoras de ese prototipo de pareja), me gusta más ella con personas de personalidades oscuras y carente de sentimientos, pero que cuando aman lo hacen con intensidad y solo una vez. A mi parecer Tom fue una persona que sufrió y para mi gusto Albus Dumbledore es un viejito manipulador que no cuenta absolutamente la verdad, pero como para toda maldad siempre hay un principio, se irán descubriendo los secretos mejores guardados de el.

Ahora sin más que agregar queridos lectores los dejo con la lectura….wiiiiii

**Escenarios II**

La vida… hermosa y efímera; no tiene contratiempos y no se rige por lo normal, se rige por las acciones que cada uno de nosotros tomamos.

Muchos pensaran, que la vida es un juego de azar, que nunca se sabe que es lo que podrá desencadenar una simple decisión.

Sin embargo, son muy pocos los que tiene conciencia de que sus decisiones son las que hacen que tome vida su propia cadena del destino.

Destino es a lo que nos tenemos que enfrentar, dar un nuevo significado a la palabra alegría, dar un nuevo sentimiento a la palabra vivir, dar vida al ser que lo unico a lo que lo orillo las acciones de otros fueron a sufrir.

Sufrir por unas decisiones ajenas no es vida, no es alegría, no es amor, es llenarse de odio, angustia, temor y hacerse fuerte por miedo a que lo vuelvan a dañar.

Nosotros seres que vemos la vida pasar, cada siglo es como un día, nos deleitamos con el sufrimiento porque es con lo que sobrevivimos, pero hasta a nosotros los seres de la oscuridad, vemos lo que ocasionan terceras personas a alguien puro.

Nos anticipamos a los hechos, vemos quien es nuestro diamante en bruto, quien nos dará un poder unico, por eso y por mas sabemos que Tom Riddle es nuestro premio más grande.

Aquel que desencadenara una época de oscuridad, pero también sabemos que puede no ser así, si se le da la oportunidad de amar y ser amado, ya nada de él nos pertenecerá.

*****INGLATERRA******

MÁS TE VALE QUE NO HAGAS RUIDO TENGO UNA VISITA MUY IMPORTANTE MOCOSO, ENTENDISTES- grito la mujer dándole una mirada despectiva a la pobre alma que se encontraba acurrucada en posición fetal contra el suelo.

Si- dijo débilmente, ocasionando que la mujer le fuera a dar una cachetada, pero siendo detenida por el timbre que anunciaba la llegada de la persona esperada. Caminando decididamente y arreglándose lo que pudo haberse salido de lugar y abriendo la puerta con una sonrisa según para ella hermosa pero para su espectador de lo más horrible que pudo.

Buenos días- dijo el hombre de apariencia soberbia y elegante

Buenos días caballero, es usted el Sr. Riddle- contesto la mujer batiendo sus pestañas de forma repulsiva.

Si Sra. Soy yo, ahora no es por ser grosero pero podría ver a el hijo de la Sra. Merope es que tengo un poco de prisa.

Oho cuanto lo lamento Sr. Pero esta misma mañana el niño, nuestro angelito Tom falleció destrozado por un perro salvaje, es que se adentro en el bosque sin compañía de nadie, ya ve como son los niños de ahora todos curiosos y que no hacen caso, pues por eso esa pequeña travesura le consto la vida a nuestro pequeño y angelical Tom- dije con fingido lamento pero al ver que no ocasiono reacción en el otro hombre se quedo blanca cuando vio que traía a más personas junto con él.

Sra. Creo que no fui lo suficiente claro para que usted pudiera comprender el significado de la palabra que le dije Quiero Verlo, eso quiere decir que si es vivo o muerto pero de todos modos que va a saber usted Sra. Así que si me disculpa Alfred y Roni me podrían hacer el favor de revisar cada una de las habitación y lugares que se encuentran dentro de esta casa y no me voy a ir hasta encontrarlo a entendido Sra.- dijo mirando directamente esperando que se negara

Si - dijo sumisamente y temblando por dentro, ya que si descubrían al niño encerrado en el sótano que más bien era un calabozo todos sus planes se verían truncados.

Después de lo que le pareció una eternidad aparecieron los dos acompañantes del señor, pero no venían solos, en brazos de uno de ellos venia una criatura que se podría considerar de aspecto moribundo, su piel traslucida llena de marcas de golpes, su cara tapada por la mugre pero con una palidez mortal y acompañada de sangre seca, hacían que el corazón del señor Riddle se encogiera a cada paso que estaban por llegar.

Sus expresiones pasaron por todo, temor, angustia, sufrimiento, pena, horror hasta alivio, consuelo, amor, ira y coraje pero las dos últimas eran dirigidas hacia la persona que desencadeno el aspecto de su nieto.

Tomando al niño de brazos de Alfred, acunando su frágil cuerpecito entre sus brazos, se voltio no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de desprecio, rencor y odio a la persona que fue la victimaria de la pobre criatura, claro que no se fue sin antes vengar a su nieto.

Alfred, Roni… ya saben que hacer- dijo sin más, se dirigió a la puerta cerrándola para que no escuchar los gritos de la mujer que imploraban clemencia y perdón…los niños quedarían bajo la tutela de otra persona el mismo se aseguraría de contratar a alguien que estuviera capacitada para que no se volvieran a dar estos casos.

Subió al carruaje y se fijo en la criatura moribunda que tenía en brazos, poseía el aspecto famélico y enfermizo pero dentro de todo eso pudo distinguir rasgos de su familia y nuera…el cabello castallo oscuro tirándole a negro que se podía camuflajear fácilmente con la noche, sus facciones suaves y angelicales aunque marcando un rostro varonil, su nariz perfecta, los labios delgados pero enmarcados y lo más importante y de lo que se dio cuenta en el momento en que el angelito entreabrió sus ojos…sus ojos de un azul profundo tirándole a negro como el cielo nocturno un rasgo muy partícula de Merope, ya que eran de una tonalidad muy extraña por que podían cambiar de profundidad de acuerdo al momento, como el mar que cambiaba de corriente y de color dependiendo de sus oleajes.

Sintiéndose un poco mejor consigo mismo después de que Alfred y Roni regresaran partieron de ese lugar para no volver más, para llevar al ángel que tenían en manos aun lugar donde lo pudieran cuidar y sanar las heridas que serian atendidas de camino a su hogar donde su esposa e hijo esperaban la llegada de buenas nuevas.

Lo que ellos no sabían que una figura miraba toda la escena con una sonrisa en el rostro

Muy pronto querido Tom nos encontraremos, y espero que la oportunidad que se te está dando no la desperdicies, cariño mio…muy pronto nos veremos- susurro al aire para desaparecer con el movimiento del viento…..

**Agradecimientos: mely, susan- black7, home turetfg, Ainums, Gladis, zuoteyu y ****fior aquarium****… les agradezco su review me encantaron…**

**Sin mas que agregar me despido y les invitho a dejar un review a estha locaa escrithoraa ahhh..**

**Los kiereee**

**By**

**Magic Dreamz!***


	6. Recuerdos

**ACLARACIONES**: antes que nada Harry Potter no me pertenece, pertenece a la grandísima escritora **J.K.****Rowling,**yo solo juego con los personajes de ella que se encuentran a mi disposición.

Antes que nada este fic se encuentra centrado en el séptimo año antes de la batalla final. Aquí la batalla final todavía no se ha realizado por lo tanto consideremos que Lord Voldemort tuvo un poco de compasión, y cuando digo compasión me refiero a que está perfeccionando sus planes de ataque, así que por el momento todavía no se desarrolla.

Aquí Hermione Granger es la protagonista y heredera del mundo Muggle y mágico, cabe destacar que nadie sabe, por lo tanto ella va a sufrir un poco por el momento, aunque ser la heredera de trae consigo una serie de poderes majestuosos y magníficos, también traen consigo el poder del perdón absoluto, así que no se espanten si de la noche a la mañana cambia un poco de personalidad, que podríamos describir como perturbadora.

Este fin es un Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle… a mi parecer Mione siempre fue la mente maestra del Trió dorado y no me gusto que la emparejaran con alguien como Ron Weasley (sin ánimos de ofender a las lectoras de ese prototipo de pareja), me gusta más ella con personas de personalidades oscuras y carente de sentimientos, pero que cuando aman lo hacen con intensidad y solo una vez. A mi parecer Tom fue una persona que sufrió y para mi gusto Albus Dumbledore es un viejito manipulador que no cuenta absolutamente la verdad, pero como para toda maldad siempre hay un principio, se irán descubriendo los secretos mejores guardados de el.

Ahora sin más que agregar queridos lectores los dejo con la lectura….wiiiiii

**Recuerdos**

**By**

**MagicDreamzz**

Se despertó desorientado, con un enorme dolor de cabeza y con tanta sed que sentía su garganta seca.

Parpadeando varias veces para aligerar la neblina en su cabeza y adaptarse a la luz que se filtraban por sus hermosos ojos.

Mirando a su alrededor se dio cuenta que no estaba en el orfanato, la habitación en la que se encontraba estaba hermosamente decorada, con muebles de cedro, la cama, el tocador, una puerta la cual se imagino que era el acceso al baño, y una ventana muy grande que daba a lo que parecía ser un balcón. Todo era hermoso y por supuesto caro, nunca en su vida había estado en una cama tan bonita, calientita y suave, era el pensamiento infantil del angelito.

La puerta se abrió, dando a la vista el prototipo de hombre de alta sociedad, su porte imponente aunque sin llegar a aterrar le daba un aire de autoridad, muy bien parecido y se le hacia un poco familiar pero no sabía de dónde, todavía no se había dado cuenta que nuestro angelito estaba despierto así que hizo toda una serie de actividades que parecían ser rutinarias.

¿Qien edes?- pregunto con curiosidad infantil y con una voz hermosa, pero también había cautela en el tono de su voz, era como si esperara algo. El hombre que pensaba que el niño estaba dormido salto del susto y voltio a verlo impactado.

Tom – dijo antes de correr a la cama del niño y abrazarlo para susto del mismo niño – que bueno que despertaste mi bebe me tenias muy preocupado deja que lleguen mis padres y vas a ver que se van a poner contentos de ver a su nieto- decía todo atropelladamente mientras apretaba al niño y le repartía besos en su carita. El niño no dijo nada porque se le hacía nuevo todo ese nuevo contacto humano, no se iba a negar se sentía bonito, algo cálido que nunca le habían transmitido los golpes a los que está acostumbrado a recibir y que eran el unico tipo de contacto físico que podía tener derecho a aspirar.

¿bebe? ¿nieto? ¿yo?- pregunto siendo cauteloso

Si mi niño tu, hay mi bebe me tenias preocupado no te encontrábamos por ningún lado, pensé que no iba a encontrarte nunca- dijo otra vez mostrando una desesperación que era inusual en el menor.

¿Pod qué?- volvió a preguntar al no entender nada

Haber corazón tu eres Tom M. Riddle Jr.- asintiendo- yo soy Tom Riddle mi niño y soy tu padre y esta es tu nueva casa, donde vas a estar seguro- dijo sonriéndole para darle confianza al menor. El niño se le quedo mirando con si no entendiera lo que realmente le quería decir, bueno hasta cierto era comprensible el bebe no pasaba de los dos años pero pues era un milagro que hablara un poco.

Tu sedas mi papi- dijo con un brillo en sus ojos color tormenta

Mi amor voy a hacer más que eso, tienes de ahora en adelante una familia que te va a querer mucho mi niño hermoso, eras nuestro principal prioridad, pero la pregunta es tu me querrás como tu papi?- pregunto el mayor y el niño hizo algo que no se espero lo agarro fuertemente del cuello y lo abrazo llorando-

Sipi papi, iop queder- dijo sollozando con esa voz angelical

Abrazados sin detenerse a pensar en el tiempo se quedaron, buscando una forma de saber que estaban ahí el uno para el otro y también comprobando que no era producto de su imaginación o una mala jugada de su subconsciente.

Anunciando que era hora del baño y que después bajarían a comer y a que el pequeño se tomara su medicamento, padre e hijo iniciaban una nueva vida.

UN AÑO DESPUES

Lela- llamaba la atención un hermoso niño de tres años, que a su edad ya reflejaba lo galante que iba a ser de mayor

Dime pequeño- dijo con paciencia la señora

Expícame ota vez pod que papi tuvo que salid asi de dapido- dijo con impaciencia el menor

Porque papi tiene trabajo que hacer Tom, además no es como si no fuera a regresar pequeño, de eso no te preocupes- dijo calmadamente

Pedo es que ya van cuato días lela- dijo desesperado el menor

Si amor pero él no tarda en llegar junto a abuelito- siguió explicando con calma la mujer pero con una sonrisa en su cara

Y es que a pesar del poco tiempo que el pequeño llegara, ya estaba muy apegado a su padre y es que los dos son muy apegados que es casi imposible separarlos.

Todavía recuerda cómo es que el pequeño Tom estuvo renuente a acercarse a todos ellos por miedo a que le hicieran lo mismo que en el orfanato en el que estuvo.

Aunque esa renuencia y miedo se acabaron a la semana de estar conviviendo con ellos, el niño dejo a un lado sus inseguridades para convivir con la que por derecho es su familia.

Sin embargo, toda esa paz se fue a la basura cuando apareció un señor extraño reclamando al niño

FLASH BACK

Mediodía se podría identificar para la familia Riddle como estresante, divertida y hasta cierto punto fuera de otro mundo, y es que estando a principios de Noviembre y siendo Domingo.

Los señores Riddle ya no sabían qué hacer, si reír o llorar y es que desde que encontraron a su nieto hace más de un mes, su hijo, su querido hijo ese hombre que por demás es maduro y todo un adulto se comportaba de una manera extraña esta de mas decir

Tommy a bañarse- dijo la única señora de la casa

Voy- contestaron dos voces al mismo tiempo, para luego fulminarse con la mirada

Me lo dijo a mi- contesto el adulto sonriendo burlonamente al menor de la casa

No la lela me lo dijo a mi pod que iop ser el mas pequeño- dijo fulminándolo con la mirada

Que no pequeño- dijo

Que si- contesto

Que no

Que si

No

Si

No

Si

Basta- grito el Sr. Riddle entrando a la sala

Pero padre este mocoso no entiende que yo soy su Tommy- dijo infantilmente una actitud que no le quedaba para la edad que le correspondía

Tom Riddle cuántos años tienes no puede ser posible que a tu edad te estés comportando como un hermano celoso- contesto mirándolo fríamente queriéndolo amedrentar cosa que no logro

Pero Padre yo seré siempre su pequeño Tommy y ningún hijo mio va a ser el causante de que pierda ese título- contesto de forma burlona y fulminando al menor con la mirada pero siendo Tommy el niño que era y el aura angelical que despedía ya sabía cómo aprovecharla con ellos, así que sonriéndole de forma arrogante

Lelo pedo entonces yop que soy- dijo mirándolos tristemente, aunque por dentro _"__toma__esto__papi__"_.

Bebe tu sabes que eres nuestro nieto consentido y el unico así que no le hagas caso al descerebrado de tu padre y mira mejor ven y te baño mi niño- contesto la abuela que reía internamente

Pero mama tu me ibas a bañar

TOM RIDDLE- grito el Señor

Que

Como que que se puede saber en qué piensas para ponerte al tu por tu con tu propio hijo y aparte de todo querer que tu madre te bañe, si serás como que ya tiene los suficientes para eso- dijo mirándolo enojado

Pero Cariño si hasta tu cuando nuestro hijo estaba más pequeño te ponías en la misma actitud no se dé que te sorprende que quiera agarrar tus mañas- dijo la Matriarca sonriendo divertida con su nieto en brazos

Pero querida- intento replicar al ver la mueca divertida en sus caras

Querida nada, en un momento bajamos y por lo que más quieran se aplacan- dijo regañándoles yéndose con un pequeño niño que los miro divertido y les saco la lengua

Esto es tu culpa- se quejo el Señor

Y porque mi culpa

Porque si no hubieras empezado nada de esto estuviera pasando, capaz y tu mama me castiga por tu culpa- dijo desesperadamente

¬¬ para tu carro viejito, mira que esa pequeña pulga que tengo por hijo está aprendiendo a manipularnos muy bien-

Jajaja y no te suena de quien lo está aprendiendo- dijo mirando fijamente

A no señor yo no soy así

Aja niégalo todo lo que quieras por que hasta la fecha eres así-

Hay Padre es que verlo contento me pone de muy buen humor y no ando ya depre, tener a mi hijo conmigo es como tener algo de mi querida Merope pero Pfff que cansado es ser padre, nunca pensé que fuera difícil

Bienvenido al club jajaja- contesto riendo divertido el señor contagiando a su hijo de la risa, pero se vio interrumpida por el sonido del timbre

Yendo a revisar quien se presentaba sin anunciar en la puerta, el señor Riddle se encontró con un joven de barba mediana y lentes, pelirrojo y de complexión delgada, eso si despedía un aura oscura como que indicaba que tenían que tratarlo con cuidado

Buenas tarde- saludo cortésmente el hombre

Buenas tardes, a que debo su visita- quiso indagar el hombre

Estoy aquí para tratar un asunto de vital importancia con ustedes señores así que creo que no sería adecuado platicarlo en la puerta de su hogar

Disculpe mi descortesía pero no voy a dejar entrar a un perfecto extraño que llega sin invitación y sin presentarse antes de venir sin previo aviso- dijo de forma arrogante el patriarca de la familia

Disculpe mi atrevimiento entonces, mi nombre es Albus Dumbledore y el asunto a tratar es sobre el pequeño Tom- dijo educadamente aunque tenía un extraño brillo en su mirada

Entonces pase pero al menor indicio de algo usted queda fuera, he sido claro- dijo directamente este joven adulto no le daba la confianza como para tenerlo merodeando por su hogar, así que haciéndose a un lado lo invito a pasar a la sala donde anteriormente estaba con su familia y en la que únicamente se encontraba su primogénito, siendo este ultimo sorprendido por la llegada de este adulto ya que lo conocía, por ser el causante de su ruptura con Merope

Qué hace usted aquí- replico peligrosamente

Joven Tom, me temo que este asunto es sobre el pequeño niño de Merope, ese hijo no es de usted así que por el momento vengo a llevármelo de regreso al orfanato de donde no debió de salir- dijo mirándolo fijamente

Oblígame a regresarlo , usted no tiene ningún derecho a arrebatármelo porque es mi hijo legitimo así que no se que hace en estos momentos en mi hogar- replico peligrosamente

Usted no es nadie está comprobado

Comprobado ni que nada se me va largando de mi hogar porque mi HIJO no va a ir a ningún lado he sido claro- dijo retándolo

Me lo llevare por las buenas o por las malas- dijo con un brillo peligroso en sus ojos azules

Dudo mucho señor que usted se lo lleve por las malas, así que haga caso a mi hijo y váyase por que no tiene derecho a estar queriéndome quitar a nuestra familia.- dijo el patriarca Riddle mirándolo orgulloso

Ustedes no son más que simple Muggles creen que podrán hacer algo contra mi- dijo levantando su varita

Ellos no pero yo si- dijo una hermosa voz desde fuera

Quien eres tú?- pregunto con desconcierto el patriarca ya que no había dejado entrar a nadie mas

Soy la guardiana del pequeño Tommy y usted Dumbledore no tiene nada que hacer con esta familia

Muéstrate- exigió Dumbledore ya que la extraña estaba cubierta por una capa negra

Yo soy la guardiana del pequeño Tommy, soy hija de la noche, se me conoce por muchos nombre, mas sin embargo soy la cuidadora de los hijos de la noche, soy su diosa y soy venerada por ellos, así como yo me preocupo por ellos, tu Albus Dumbledore te tienes que postrar ante mi- dijo con voz suave en forma de arrullo pero sus palabras despedían poder y autoridad

No me voy a postrar ante alguien que no sé quién es y no sé quién te dijo y te hizo creer que eres una Diosa- dijo malignamente

Mortales el simple hecho de no ver, no significa que no existamos-dijo una voz varonil de la nada, pero de pronto de apareció otro encapuchado que despedía un poder más impactante

Quienes son ustedes y podque están pedeando- indago una voz infantil

Oh pequeño Tommy que guapo estas- dijo la mujer revelando a una hermoso mujer de cabello rubio plateado y cara angelical en la cual se mostraba una hermosa sonrisa que hizo ruborizar al menor

Oh hermana deja de incomodar a nuestro pequeño Tommy, mira que no lo estas acaparando- dijo mostrándose un pelirrojo guapísimo y parecido a su hermana se podría decir que eran gemelos

Basta, yo me tengo que llevar a este niño, este no es su destino- dijo Dumbledore

Destino o no, tú no eres nadie para decidir lo que es bueno para una persona- dijo con voz suave la matriarca de la familia

Cierto así, que por favor váyase de esta casa que no es bien recibido- dijo el patriarca

O no señores yo no me voy de aquí si no es con ese niño- dijo levantando su varita pero siendo detenido por una fuerza invisible

Te lo advertimos mortal no solo nos desafiaste si no que amenazas a nuestro protegido en nuestra presencia, que nunca te han enseñado a temerle a la ira de un dios- dijo el joven misterioso

Dioses, ustedes no son ninguno de ellos- dijo con enfado

Mortal es de mala educación no hacer caso a las advertencia, así que deja me presente yo soy Artemisa diosa de la fertilidad y de la noche- dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia a los presentes

Y yo soy Apolo dios del Sol- dijo mirándolo malévolamente

A diferencia de mi hermano yo no disfruto de la tortura y ni el sufrimiento ajeno me voy por decir de mas por lo pacifico, pero eso si mortal no busques mi ira porque si no te podrás encontrar con una muy mala diosa

Eso es cierto pero tenle más miedo a su mente que a mis acciones, así que largo- dijo Apolo

Esto no se queda así- dijo con orgullo Albus

Lo sabemos, pero por el momento no toca tu juicio, oye mis palabras Albus Dumbledore el día en que tú te arrepientas de todas tus acciones, ese día ella te salvara por qué se sabe que no lo haces por conveniencia propia, pero no dejes que el mal te consuma y no olvides tus prioridades, porque ella es la que podrá perdonarte- dijo Artemisa dejando desconcertado a un Albus Dumbledore salir pacíficamente por la puerta

FIN DEL FLASH BLACK

Desde ese momento pareciera que la familia Riddle se encontrara en aumento por que no solamente Artemisa y Apolo se integraron y es que ese día en vez de pasarla pacíficamente como familia se encontraron en presencia de mas Dioses, en cuidado de su familia y es que no podía ser que ellos, una familia que aspiraba a vivir cosas magias por la ascendencia de su nuera, se viera expuesta a este tipo de situaciones, que para otra persona de mente cerrada seria como anormal.

Su querido esposo estaba más paranoico que nunca y es que tener a dioses en la casa y mas aparte que se comportaran como niños pequeños, hacia que su humor también se volviera bipolar, así que la única que se podría considerar cuerda en estos momento era ella, eso sí pero que no tocaran a su pequeño angelito, el cual tenía por nieto porque todos sacaban un lado serio, orgullo y posesivo.

Es como si quisieran que su nieto no sufriera nada, y realmente hasta ella que era la más dulce de todas las personas se podría considerar dentro de ese círculo, ya que nadie se debería de meter con él, ya que ante todo intentaban retribuirle algo a su ángel.

Pero lo más importante, tendrían que vivir como lo que eran, una familia al cuidado de Dioses y sepa dios quiera que mas creaturas, pero de que había que proteger y amar al niño era un hecho.

Todavía se reía interiormente de ese día, del día en que a su pobre marido de la un paro cardiaco por ver a tanta gente nueva, y que su máscara no funciono con cierto dios, es cierto que en aquella época uno se casaba por compromiso, pero ellos subieron llevarlo, y aunque no se amaban todavía, se querían como hermanos.

Y es que para los tiempos en que Vivian se podría considerar como irresponsable de parte de ellos que anduvieran encandilados por un montón de Adultos, pero ellos no estaban nada viejos, a sus 30 años estaban en la flor de la vida, pero lo que más le divertía eran las muecas graciosas que pusieron su hijo y nieto al presenciar el desliz de su padre y abuelo respectivamente, ya que ella aunque sintió lo mismo era más reservada y no andaba como quinceañera en plena primavera.

FLASH BLACK

Se respiraba una tensión en el ambiente y es que desde que salió Dumbledore del hogar Riddle, solamente se podría hasta escuchar el sonido de un alfiler cayendo.

Bueno y que pasa aquí, se murió alguien o qué?- indago una nueva voz que por lo que se escuchaba tenía un toque sensual

Me podrías explicar tu, que es lo que haces aquí- dijo Artemisa

Hay querida, es que uno en el santuario uno se aburre, y me dije por qué no unirme a la aventura de los gemelos, así que heme aquí- dijo con burla una mujer demasiado guapa, que desprendía sensualidad por los poros

Y Hefestos te dejo, Afrodita- quiso saber el mayor de los gemelos

Era eso o dejarlo sin esposa, así que heme aquí- dijo sonriendo burlonamente

Pero, pero, pero…- dijo Apolo siendo interrumpido por otra voz más varonil

Ya sobrino para eso estamos también nosotros aquí- dijo un hombre de aspecto femenino, pero varonil que venía acompañado de otras tres figuras

Haber déjenme ver si entendí, Poseidón, Hades, Perséfone, Atenea vinieron por qué no tenían nada mejor que hacer

No querido hermano, es que ella nos mando también, tú qué crees tenemos siglos sin hacer nada y un poco de acción no nos cae mal- dijo con paciencia Atenea

Seguro que no se cayeron hoy de la cama por que ustedes siempre se la pasan peleando

Corrección ellos tres se la pasan peleando, yo soy una mera espectadora de los hechos- dijo Perséfone señalando a los otros tres que se veían culpables

Bueno, bueno, me podrían decir quiénes son, que quieren y QUE hacen en mi CASA- dijo el patriarca de la familia con voz contenida

Permítame presentarnos guapo, yo soy Afrodita diosa del amor, ellos son Poseidón dios de los mares, el Hades dios del inframundo junto con su esposa Perséfone diosa de las estaciones, ella es Atenea diosa de sabiduría y pues a los gemelos ya los conoces, pero no pongas esa cara querubín, nosotros estamos aquí para proteger al pequeño Tommy- dijo ronroneando causando el sonrojo del patriarca y siendo fulminada por todos los pares de ojos habidos

Ejem… lamento interrumpir tu desliz querida, pero lo que ella quiere decir es que cuidaremos del pequeño Tom hasta que el esté preparado para cualquier tipo de eventualidad, claro que eso solamente podrá cambiar si ella decide otra cosa- dijo Atenea

Quien es ella- quiso saber la matriarca de la familia

Es alguien que por el momento solamente se preocupa por el bienestar del angelito que tienen por nieto- dijo Perséfone

No si a si me resuelven muchas dudas- dijo refunfuñando el joven Riddle

Pero qué hermoso te ves enojado- dijo Poseidón que hasta el momento se había mantenido callado y su comentario solamente hizo que sus compañeros lo voltearan a ver con los ojos abiertos y el joven Tom lo fulmino con la mirada, pero para desconcierto de todos el pequeño Tommy se le acerco y lo hizo agacharse para rápidamente colgarse del cuello y siendo levantado en brazos por el Dios de los mares, siendo la incredulidad lo unico que se veía en las caras de los presente

Tu vas a sed mi mami- dijo con vocecita infantil

Dudo que tu mami, pequeño pero puedo ser tu Padre- dijo sonriéndole hermosamente

Haber, haber para tu carro teñido, en primera dame a mi hijo, en segunda no soy una mujer para que seas el padre del niño y en tercera quien te dijo que yo aceptare- dijo abochornado el adulto joven de la casa

Pero _mon__amour_, quien te dijo que no aceptaras- dijo sonriéndole sensualmente, ocasionando que este lo fulminara con la mirada

Dime que estoy soñando y que ese no es Poseidón coqueteando con una mortal y aparte con un hombre- suplico Hades

No querido para que quieres que te lo niegue si esta más que claro- dijo maliciosamente Perséfone

Pero quien es esta bella dama- dijo otra voz desconocida

Díganme que no nos siguió- dijo con pesar Atenea

Pero, querida que iba a hacer nosotros encerrados y sin hacer nada, ya en estos tiempo no hay diversión como hace años- dijo otra voz diferente, pero lo unico que pudieron ver fue como un desteño de color blanco salía a toda velocidad para chocar contra el Señor Riddle que miraba sorprendido a la persona que oso tocarlo

Quien eres?- dijo escalofriantemente

La pregunta es quien eres tu papucho, a su así querida encontrar a un hombre, todo musculoso, fornido y bien parecido, mira que lo tuve que encontrar en la tierra, pero tu my Darling, puede llamarme amor, corazón, mi vida, cielo, osita, de todos monos gorda- dijo demasiado cerca

Eris haces el favor de calmarte- dijo la voz del hombre

Pero, pero es que esto es amor a primera vista, que no me ves- dijo restregándose como gatita al señor Riddle que estaba en shock

Segura Atenea que cuando se enfrentaron a ella no la dejaron más loca de lo que estaban- indago la voz del hombre misterioso

Segura, yo no sé qué le pasa creo que son los trastornos de estar encerrada sin hacer nada

Quien eres?- indago la matriarca Riddle

Oh excuse me madame, yo soy Eros mi hermosa dama- dijo besando galantemente la mano, haciendo que todos rodaron los ojos.

FIN DEL FLASH BLACK

Desde ese día, todo cambio para en la "según" pacifica vida de los Riddle

**ADVERTENCIA: bueno chicos y chicas otro capítulo más, como se pudieron dar cuenta da historia da un giro de 360º, aha en lo personal me encanto el capitulo, pero lo dejo a su elección si quieren que cambie algo.**

**Soy amante de las parejas heterosexual pero también soy del yaoi, así que puede haber una que otra sorpresa en este fic….sin más me despido de ustedes y es que ando de carrerita subiendo el capitulo…**

**Se les agradece que dejen un Review y que me aporten ideas…ahahaha…me enkantaria eso para saber que ponerle o k kitarleeee ahahaa….**

**Sin más**

**By**

**MagicDreamz**


	7. PENSAMIENTOS

Speculum Cor

By

Magic Dreamz!*

ACLARACIONES: antes que nada Harry Potter no me pertenece, pertenece a la grandísima escritora J.K. Rowling, yo solo juego con los personajes de ella que se encuentran a mi disposición.

Antes que nada este fic se encuentra centrado en el séptimo año antes de la batalla final. Aquí la batalla final todavía no se ha realizado por lo tanto consideremos que Lord Voldemort tuvo un poco de compasión, y cuando digo compasión me refiero a que está perfeccionando sus planes de ataque, así que por el momento todavía no se desarrolla.

Aquí Hermione Granger es la protagonista y heredera del mundo Muggle y mágico, cabe destacar que nadie sabe, por lo tanto ella va a sufrir un poco por el momento, aunque ser la heredera de trae consigo una serie de poderes majestuosos y magníficos, también traen consigo el poder del perdón absoluto, así que no se espanten si de la noche a la mañana cambia un poco de personalidad, que podríamos describir como perturbadora.

Este fin es un Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle… a mi parecer Mione siempre fue la mente maestra del Trió dorado y no me gusto que la emparejaran con alguien como Ron Weasley (sin ánimos de ofender a las lectoras de ese prototipo de pareja), me gusta más ella con personas de personalidades oscuras y carente de sentimientos, pero que cuando aman lo hacen con intensidad y solo una vez. A mi parecer Tom fue una persona que sufrió y para mi gusto Albus Dumbledore es un viejito manipulador que no cuenta absolutamente la verdad, pero como para toda maldad siempre hay un principio, se irán descubriendo los secretos mejores guardados de el.

Ahora sin más que agregar queridos lectores los dejo con la lectura….wiiiiii

**PENSAMIENTOS**

Soledad incolora y solitaria

Solitaria jugando con los sentimientos de todos los seres vivos en potencia

Potencia lo que le puede salvar a uno de la vida o la muerte

Muerte la paz bienaventurada de los malditos

Malditos todos aquellos que juegan con cosas que están fuera de su alcance

Detuve el hilo de mis pensamientos, esos que desde hace un tiempo viene jugando con mi mente, ciertamente es algo que no esperaba un futuro que no estaba escrito y que depende solamente de una persona, una persona que en estos momentos no está en mi tablero.

Tom Riddle escapo de mi control, no es una suposición alguien tuvo que ver, pero la pregunta del millón es quien puedo haber sido. Siempre que sido cuidadoso con mis planes desde que perdí mi luz, ese motivo para ayudar a las personas, solamente él me ayudo, me mostro que en este mundo solo sobrevive el astuto y el fuerte, que los sentimientos son impedimentos, que esto no vale nada si no tiene un motivo oculto detrás de todo.

Jugar a la ruleta rusa, un juego en el que siempre pierdes y ganas pero vamos todo es azar y yo ya no estoy para eso juegos, por ellos.

Por mi familia, esa familia que nadie sabe que existió pero que en algún lugar del mundo está sufriendo lo inimaginable todo por culpa de la venganza.

Venganza que me corresponde llevar a cabo por la memoria de mis seres queridos.

Venganza que voy a cumplía a raja tabla, nadie podrá con la maldición que viene encima de todos nosotros, porque en este mundo de pecadores no hay nada que rescatar y salvar, porque estamos condenados, condenados a sufrir lo peor de lo peor.

Pensado en tonterías- dijo la voz de mi maestro y protector

No, porque habría de pensar en tonterías cuando tengo lo que quiero- dije mirando la belleza que desprendía.

Recuerda, en esta vida nada es de a gratis y tú tienes un precio que pagar todavía- dijo sonriendo malévolamente para darme la espalda e irse, dejándome hundido en mi miseria.

******* En otra parte del mundo********************************************* ***

Alteza es momento- dijo una muchacha de cuerpo delgado y curvilíneo, con sonrisa de ángel.

Gracias Zafiro- dije sonriéndole suavemente.

Me levante del trono que tenían destinado para mi, aquel que en algún tiempo llegue a detestar, aquel por el que en estos momentos puedo dar la vida si eso significa proteger al que amo, aquel ser que se volvió maligno por las decisiones de los demás, por estar en medio de una guerra que desde hace siglos se lleva a cabo en silencio, pero por eso no menos mortal.

Somos pocos los que tenemos el conocimiento, pero también con este legado viene una gran responsabilidad, responsabilidad de llevar a cabo un equilibrio en este mundo hermoso.

Todos estamos en peligro, tanto el mundo mágico, muggle, como los reinos lejanos que se cuentan que son leyenda, somos muchos pero no todos tienen esa comprensión.

Por el momento se apiadan de todos a los que yo considero salvables, aquellos que tienen un motivo oculto tras de todas sus acciones, aquellos que al igual que mi amor las circunstancias los llevaron a tomar decisiones que según ellos les convienen.

Me rio suavemente pensando en que manera me le voy a presentar, como le voy a explicar que somos uno y a la vez somos nada, que sin él y sin mí no hay equilibrio, se que por el momento no se puede hacer nada más que protegerlo, que lo cuiden y lo guíen, para poder cuidar de este bello y pacifico mundo, para crear la más hermosa de nuestras aventuras.

Una disculpa de antemano se que esta corto pero prometo compensarlo.

También una disculpa por haber abandonado la historia pero ufff es mui difícil actualizar cuando tienes sientos de problemas pero mucho charala y poca acción

Prometo de ahora en adelante actualizar seguido….por el corazón ahaahah

Sin mas me despido de ustede y les mando muxiop kissessss

By

Magic Dreamz

Ahhhh y muxiap gracias a todas esas personas que me leen muxiop besos y abrazos y se les agradece que pasen a leer lo que su servidora escribe…. Sin mas me despido ahora si.


End file.
